Sin Poder Evitarlo Me Enamore de Ti
by Yuuris-chan
Summary: Sin poder evitarlo me enamore de ti, es el nombre de esta mini historia, que cuenta como una chica se enamora irremediablemente de alguien a quien bajo los ojos de la sociedad era un 'error' y antes su propia familia era un completo 'pecado'.
1. Chapter 1: Ya nos conociamos

¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar las consecuencias que conlleva enamorarse de la persona indebida? En esta vida hay miles de cosas que pueden ser evitadas pero de la misma manera que existen las cosas que pueden ser evitas, existen otras que jamás podrán ser echadas a un lado por el simple hecho de que ella ya estaban pautadas desde un inicio, y pues con esta introducción, comienza la historia.

Sin poder evitarlo me enamore de ti, es el nombre de esta mini historia, que cuenta como una chica se enamora irremediablemente de alguien a quien bajo los ojos de la sociedad era un 'error' y antes su propia familia era un completo 'pecado'. Sin embargo, al saber las consecuencias de eso, se arriesgo a entregarlo todo con el miedo de salir herida, finalmente, dándose cuenta que el amor de ella era correspondido aun mucho mas con fervor.

Capítulo I: Ya nos conocíamos.

El sonido fresco y tranquilo del viento chocar con pequeños cascabeles y a su vez con las cortinas meciéndolas a su mismo ritmo provocaba una limpia y nostálgica mañana de primavera, el olor a tierra fresca inundaba la habitación dándole aun un aire de infinita paz.

Bajo los suaves e ilesos movimientos de las cortinas en tonos pasteles apareció un rostro de impecables rasgos y sin duda alguna, sumamente hermoso, sus ojos de un color verde transparente con abundantes pestañas, tristes y vacios observo el horizonte, aquel seria el ultimo día que estuviera en aquella habitación que tantos recuerdos tenia, luego de unos dos minutos donde no despego su mirada del paisaje sonó la puerta detrás. Tras de un leve 'adelante' ésta se abrió.

–Ya es hora– se escucho, tras parpadear lentamente la persona dueña de los ojos verdes giro su cabeza.

–Sí, me estaba despidiendo– resoplo con una pequeña y leve sonrisa, atravesó el marco y llego a su cama tomando un gran peluche blanco con orejas cosas de piernas y brazos largos, relleno de felpa– Mi pequeño Toad no se acostumbrara.

–Todo en la vida pasa por algo, Sakura– musito con calma una mujer de altura normal y cabello castaño, Sakura, ese es el nombre de la joven con el peluche en las manos, tez increíblemente hermosa, ojos verdes cristalinos, un cabello único y extraño color rosa.

–Lo sé, te extrañare mucho– le dijo tras aparecerse a su lado y darle un abrazo que fue correspondido por la mujer castaña– y extrañare Kioto.

–Yo también te extrañare, ya que niñas pelirosa no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina– Sakura sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla– estaremos siempre en contacto mi niña, no debes preocuparte por eso ¿sí?– obtuvo como respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza, después de ello la pelirosa comenzó a marcharse detrás la mujer. Al salir de la preciosa casa la esperaba un auto negro de vidrios totalmente polarizados.

– ¡Gambatte Sakura-chan! – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente

–Gracias Kazumi-san, hasta pronto– se despidió de todos aquello uniformados que se encontraban con el dorso inclinado despidiéndose de la absoluta dueña de aquella casa. Sin más se adentro al auto e instante este comenzó a andar, Sakura dio un último vistazo a su casa con una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

Nuevamente, después de hace cuarenta y cinco días por fin estaba entrado por la puerta que tantas veces había estrellado con molestia e ira, su negra y seria mirada se poso dentro de la casa, viendo cada detalle recordando que todo se encontraba perfectamente situado como siempre lo había estado. Delante de él con postura despreocupada y mirada negra parecida más no igual, su hermano.

— ¡Bienvenido, Hermano! —comenzó a acercarse al dueño de los posos negros con los brazos extendidos, recibiendo una brutal 'dejada de lado' por su querido hermano menor.

—hm, ¿Dónde esta mamá? —Posó su hermosa mirada interrogante a su hermano mayor, quien camino hacia la amplia sala sentándose en el sofá frente al televisor pantalla plana.

—Por lo que se, tenemos invitados—hizo una pausa, y se llevo una de sus manos hacia su nuca masajeándola— Mamá le dijo a Fubuki que tenía una sorpresa para ambos y que necesitaba hablar con nosotros, no tengo idea que pueda ser— vi la cara de su pelinegro hermano antes que formulara su pregunta, este sin embargo, no se inmuto ante el hecho, simplemente tomo su bolso en mano su subió por las grandes escaleras que estaban a la derecha.

—Sea Bienvenido, joven Sasuke— dijo una mujer haciendo una reverencia, en sus manos había una cesta, al parecer de ropa.

—Fubuki—Fue lo que dijo el pelinegro, Sasuke. Entro a lo que ahora es su habitación e inspecciono todo para estar seguro que todo se encontraba en perfecto estado tal cual él lo dejo, pues efectivamente, todo estaba en su lugar y tras haber dejado su bolso cerca de la cama su mirada se poso en el espectacular objeto que se encontraba a un lado de la gigante ventana panorámica, un piano de cola negro. Al acercarse paso una de sus manos por la cubierta del objeto, a lo que su mente se lleno de recuerdos.

— ¡oh, Ototo extrañabas tanto estar aquí! — bromeó el pelinegro entrando a la habitación, mientras que Sasuke volteaba a mirarlo con su tipa expresión de '¿Qué demonios haces aquí?' Provocando que Itachi riera un poco— ¡vamos vamos, tenias tiempo sin verme! ¿Cómo te fue a ya en Alemania?

—hmp, sal de mi habitación Itachi— ordeno autoritario.

— ¡bueno el viaje se te acento pesado, luego hablo contigo! ¡Siéntate cómodo Ototo! — le dijo a un amable con una sonrisa de medio lado para luego salir igualmente como entro a la habitación, ahora el estaba completamente cansado un viaje de horas era agotador, lo único que quería era descansar y sin reparo a nada se lanzo a la cama sin quitarse los zapatos o algo que le pudiera molestar.

Ya el sol estaba escondiéndose, pues el cielo daba unos tonos naranjas, rosas, y azules, las nubes ya veteadas de los colores que ya se tornaba el cielo, cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver una cabellera rubia alborotada de ojos azules como el mismísimo océano, se lanzo a la cama sin importarle nada, no dejándole tiempo de reaccionar a un soñoliento pelinegro.

— ¡teme, no sabes cuánto te extrañe en estos años! — grito efusivo mientras lo abrazaba, Sasuke lo odio en ese instante.

— ¡muévete y deja de moquearme! — lo empujo, y aunque inútilmente no funciono el pelinegro lo miro con irritación.

—Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, así es como me tratas— dijo al borde del suicidio Naruto, el nombre del rubio de ojos azules. — ¡no puedo con tanto, teme!

—No seas tan marica y suéltame— dijo, pero antes de que sucediera se hizo presente un flash y luego se escucho unas risas, en la puerta con una cámara digital riendo se encontraba Itachi, a su lado, una mujer de cabello negro, la madre Uchiha.

—Mi querido Sasuke-chan— soltó la mujer con cariño extendiendo sus manos al pelinegro que comenzaba a levantarse para ir a los brazos de su amorosa madre—te extrañe mucho, pequeño— abrazo a su pequeño Sasuke con infinita dulzura, él correspondió, Itachi y Naruto rieron como maniáticos ante la imagen.

— ¡oh, cariño pero si estas mucho mas grande! —Exclamo la mujer sorprendida pero aun entusiasmada— ¡estas altísimo! — si pues era una cabeza y media más alta que la mujer, luego de que ella limpiara algunas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de la felicidad, se separo un poco— ¡bueno bueno pequeños! Sasuke-chan debes bajar hay invitados esperándote, y bueno esperando a una persona especial.

Tras mirarla confundidos, los tres, salieron dejando solo a Sasuke para que se cambiara y bajara a recibir a sus invitados, y aunque no tuviera ningún tipo de ánimo ya que aun estaba cansado debería igualmente bajar, su madre le había dicho que estaban esperando una persona en especial, pues, el no estaba esperando a nadie ya si apenas estaba llegando al país nuevamente sería algo extraño, pues toda duda se borro de su mente al recordar que su hermano le había dicho que había una sorpresa, sin más se metió al baño para salir a recibir 'sus' invitados.

Bajo su mirada, y una pequeña brisa se escabulló por su cuerpo haciendo que se abrazara a ella misma mientras bajaba por las escaleras dándose cuenta que ya había oscurecido, una vez que había bajado las escaleras del avión se adentro por un pasillo algo oscuro con unas que otras señalizaciones de seguridad, cuando la luz inundo sus ojos notó que había mucha gente, lo único que pudo hacer es dedicarse a caminar y ver a ambos lados, como si buscara a alguien.

Alejado y apartado se encontraba un hombre de traje negro, viendo desde su lugar a todas las personas que se encontraban saliendo del pasillo, si no calculaba mal ya el avión había llegado pero aun no encontraba 'eso' que le había dicho su señora, pero antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa paso una característica cabellera rosa por su frente, ¿perdida y confundida? Pues efectivamente sí.

—Señorita Sakura— ella, ante el llamado volteo bruscamente y miro al hombre— venga conmigo. Después de dudarlo, el de traje le ofreció la mano y ella no supo más que tomar su mano— no se asuste, mi señora me ha dicho que tendría que buscarla.

—eh, de acuerdo— fue lo único que dijo, y tras un silencio casi sepulcral entre ambos donde solo se escuchaba los murmureos y sonidos de todas las personas dentro del aeropuerto, una vez fuera del lugar se encontraba estacionado, delante de la puerta trasera estaba un chico de traje negro, este al ver la pelirosa y a su compañero abrió la puerta, a lo que Sakura entro sin más, notando que el hombre anterior que la había llamado había metido su maleta en la baúl del auto para luego montarse en la parte de a delante igual que el chico que abrió la puerta, y tras segundos después el auto emprendió su camino.

La música era suave para todos aquellos oídos que se encontraba en la celebración de bienvenida al menor de los Uchihas, personas brindando por aquí, otras deseándole el éxito a Sasuke a cada que pasaba por los lugares saludando a su manera a dichas personas. Notó que su madre estaba con el teléfono en la oreja mientras sonreía alegremente, al instante ella devolvió su mirada a Sasuke, quien fue derribado por un torbellino rubio.

— ¡teme! — Llamó, Sasuke ni se inmuto— en todos estos años lejos de aquí de Japón, déjame aclararte tantas cosas, una de ella y creo que la más importante ¡estoy saliendo con Hinata Hyuga!— vociferó con gran júbilo y emoción, sin embargo el pelinegro se mantuvo con su rosto estoico que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—Me habías escrito un email como diez veces — el rubio sonrió, y le dio varias palmaditas en el hombro a Sasuke.

—exacto. — Dijo, — ¡Ven vayamos a donde están las chicas! — al decirlo arrastro a Sasuke con él. Al mismo tiempo que ambos se acercaban a la sala principal, su madre Mikoto Uchiha se paro al frente de todos y a su lado Itachi Uchiha.

—Hoy estamos reunidos para darle una grata bienvenida a mi hijo Sasuke que llega de Alemania tras haber terminado sus estudios de especialización, ¡bienvenido hijo! — dijo, luego todos le siguieron, cuando todos volvieron hacer silencio ella volvió a hablar— ahora bien, es una bienvenida doble,.. Tal vez no la recuerden pero ustedes saben quién es, ella estuvo desde pequeña aquí en Tokio pero por cuestiones se tuvo que ir, pero nuevamente la tenemos aquí, con ustedes mi hermosa casi hija, Sakura Haruno—

Confundida y algo sorprendida, la pelirosa entro por la puerta seguida del mismo hombre de traje, seguido de eso se escucharon unos aplausos, Mikoto abrazo a la pelirosa y esta correspondió sonriendo, los presentes solo pudieron observarla, Naruto fue uno de los que se coloco al frente de ella sorprendido.

—tu... ¿eres Sakura-chan? — la chica pestaño varias veces su mente se lleno de recuerdos cuando era muy pequeña, para luego asentir con la cabeza algo tímida— ¡tu cabello rosa es inconfundible Sakura-chan! —Naruto salto a ella abrazándola con mucha fuerza, Sakura después de unos segundos respondió quedamente.

Sasuke la miro fijamente, como analizándola u observándola, sabia quien era ella, y la conocía, sin embargo tenia años sin verla, la conocía desde hace muchos años pero ella se había ido a Kioto por sus padres y luego no supo de ella hasta que, hace más de dos meses que sus padres murieron en un accidente, Sasuke en esos momentos se encontraba en Alemania y se le era imposible venir. Reconoció que estaba cambiada, claro, su tamaño ya no era comparado al de una niña de cinco, seis años, al instante su mirada se encontró exactamente con la de ella, tras haberla visto sonreír ante él, se acerco a Sakura.

—Sasuke... —Saludo, y extendió su mano a él quien la recibió luego de unos segundos. — ¿llegaste hoy no?

—En la mañana— respondió, luego de haber soltado la mano de Sakura.

— ¡bienvenido a Japón! —le sonrió para abrazarlo, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo de la manera más extraña..., pues el pelinegro no era muy afectuoso que digamos, para él era solo suficiente para su madre porque para lo demás, era ridículo. Al abrazarla fuerte, su mente se lleno de imágenes pasadas donde una pelirosa muy pequeña era protagonista, tardo unos segundos pisar realidad separándose de ella, ni brusca ni violentamente, tenía claro que si reaccionaba así podría pensar cosas que no son.

Se levanto de sofá donde esta, al ver la escena, por supuesto ella recordaba, se cerco a ambos con una mirada hipócrita.

— ¡oh, Sakura! —Saludo muy cínica la chica de cabello rubio posesionándose a un lado de Sasuke— ¿no te acuerdas de mí? — Pregunto, al ver que la pelirosa no la reconocía— oh vamos, éramos las mejores amigas, ¿ya? ¡Ino Yamanaka! — Claro cómo olvidarlo, su disque amiga de la infancia, Ino, la rubia de ojos azules con gran simpatía que podía llegar a ser su arma mortal para personas que se interponen en su camino.

—Ah, Ino— divago un poco— hola.

La rubia la miro como si esperar otra reacción por parte de la pelirosa, pero nada, algo que la descoloco e intento sonreír y apartar su molestia, esa reacción no la espero de ella, la chica tímida y estúpida, se equivoco y eso le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, creo que sobro— dijo, Sasuke ni se inmuto del hecho de que Ino estuviera ahí, ya que le daba igual si estuviera allí o allá simplemente le importaba poco, la respuesta de Sakura fue un movimiento de hombros leve y sin llegar a ser grosero, la rubia fingió una sonrisa que no le quedo nada bien y luego se retiro maldiciendo mentalmente a la chica que se encontraba sonriendo a sus espaldas.

—ok, bueno Sasuke me iré— dijo aun con la sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta se marcho, Sasuke solo se quedo allí con un leve deseo que la chica de ojos verdes se quedara por otro pequeño tiempo, pero nuevamente descarto ese pensamiento dándose la vuelta al lado contrario que había tomado Sakura.

Y pues la celebración no tardo mucho en terminar, y quedaron los habitantes de la casa reunidos en la sala con una que otra moza de servicio, la pelirosa yacía durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de arriba, ya que no había descansado de su viaje, abajo una amena conversación se escuchaba en la familia Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki que obviamente se quedaría a dormir. Mikoto Uchiha dio una orden a las mozas y estas salieron de la sala.

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho madre? —pregunto casi inconsciente, Itachi volteo los ojos y Naruto aplaudió efusivamente mientras tarareaba.

—lo que has oído, Sakura a partir de ahora será parte de nuestra familia—reafirmo nuevamente animada.

—sí, imagine que era eso cuando la vi entrar por esa puerta— dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado. — ¡bueno, esto es una buena noticia! ¿Verdad Sasuke? — Itachi junto a Naruto rieron donde Sasuke solo los fundió con la mirada.

—espero que la traten bien, ahora su situación no es muy estable pero quiero que ella este conmigo, quiero que lo entiendan—explico su madre seria, Itachi y Naruto asintieron con la cabeza. — Sasuke, es contigo también.

—Mamá no te preocupes por Sasuke, el sabe cómo es que debe tratar a Sakura— eso sí que era tener doble sentido, el pelinegro poso su mirada de 'si vuelves abrir la boca juro que te corto la lengua' que provoco a Itachi una leve risita, al igual que Naruto, a ambos le gustaba joderle la vida a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Eso espero—ordeno seria, y luego sonrió dulcemente— bueno niños, yo descansare ¡buenas noches! — le dio un beso a los tres y se perdió por las escaleras, luego de un silencio sepulcral, Ambos; Itachi y Naruto miraron fijamente a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? —

—Ni creas que no lo vi— se burlo, — abrasaste a Sakura-chan— lo acuso con la mirada, y Sasuke bufo y se giro.

—sí, y ¿Qué? —respondió sin importancia, Naruto miro a Itachi moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

— ¿no sentiste nada? —insistió el rubio. Y Sasuke volteo a verlo.

— ¿Por qué debería sentir algo? Dobe— contrarrestó el pelinegro.

—basta, esta conversación no tiene sentido Naruto—hizo una pausa y sonrió— Sasuke ya no quiere que Sakura sea su amor verdadero— en ese instante Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y maldijo a Itachi, pensando que tenia y merecía todo el derecho de asesinarlo en ese momento, Naruto rio como demente y luego comenzó a caminar subiendo las escaleras. Eso si había sido un golpe a Sasuke, así que el marcador ahora estaba Itachi 1, Sasuke 0.

Llego a su habitación y maldijo unas dos veces quitándose la camisa y luego tirándose a la cama para dormir, ¿por quién lo tomaban? ¿Por el niño de siete años? No sabían nada acerca de él, poso su mirada al techo y frunció el entrecejo, aquello era pasado y simple juegos de niños, ahora el tenia ya veinte y dos años, y no tenia esos tipos de pensamientos ahora. En sus labios se formo una media sonrisa de arrogancia, y finalmente durmiéndose.

A la mañana siguiente, cierta pelirosa se despertaba perezosamente, vio su alrededor aun sin acostumbrarse, una habitación sin duda hermosa, que ahora era de ella bueno, que siempre ha sido de ella, antes el gran peluche que tenía en sus manos sonrió pero mucho más que ello, vio que a su lado, en la mesita de noche había una fotografía, algo que hizo que su sonrisa aumentara. Luego vio a la ventana y sin duda algo en su corazón toco, su sonrisa pasó a ser nostálgica completamente y antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, la puerta se abrió violentamente.

—¿Naruto? — involuntariamente fue su pregunta, enarco una ceja, pues efectivamente el rubio estaba allí viéndola con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¡buenos días, Sakura-chan! —saludo, y fue directo a su cama— ¿Cómo has dormido? ¿Bien?

—Considerando que un rubio entro como torbellino por mi nueva habitación... eh, no— Naruto bajo el rostro destrozado, y Sakura sonrió alegre.

—Sakura-chan que mala, yo quería ser el primero en verte—dijo.

—Es muy raro que tú te hayas levantado a esta hora—reprocho la pelirosa, y al instante entro Mikoto por la puerta sonriendo.

— ¡buenos días Sakura-chan! — Saludo animadamente— ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ¡Espero que bien!

—Muy bien gracias— sonrió correspondiendo a la mujer de cabello negro mientras que el rubio se levanto de la cama.

—Bueno el desayuno ya está servido, cuando quieras puedes bajar ¿sí? — Propuso la mujer, y ya no se escucho mas y Naruto bajo rápidamente sin decir nada, su hambre era mortal.

—Sí, enseguida bajo—dijo, y se levanto a lo que la mamá Uchiha asintió con la cabeza y luego se retiro.

Una vez lista bajo a desayunar encontrándose con Sasuke Uchiha en la mesa del comedor, por supuesto, también a Itachi, a Naruto y obviamente a Mikoto sentados en la mesa, el desayuno comenzó en total silencio hasta que Itachi lanzo una mirada sospechosa a Naruto, este tras mirar hacia la derecha -Sasuke-, frente Izquierdo -Sakura- sonrió macabramente.

—y bueno pues... Sakura-chan ¿Cómo fue el viaje? — pregunto rompiendo el silencio, Mikoto e Itachi voltearon a verla interesados en su respuesta, y aunque Sasuke también estaba interesado no volteo.

—eh,.. ¿Agotador? —alzo una ceja, sin saber que decir exactamente, y aunque si, su viaje fue agotador no había más nada que contar más que eso.

— ¡oh vamos Sakura-chan! Es más fácil hablar con el teme—instantáneamente la pelirosa subió su cabeza a ver a Sasuke, quien se encontraba concentrado comiendo, su mirada fija y desinteresada, lo recordó exactamente como antes, absorto de la realidad…. Así era Sasuke, y aunque había cambiado en cuanto a su apariencia, era mucho más alto de lo que pensó que era, sus rasgos eran totalmente de un hombre bastante maduro a pensar de tan solo tener veinte y tres años, su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño ya se había desarrollado lo suficiente como para atraer la atención de mujeres ya crecidas, sin duda alguna era hermoso y ella estaba muy consciente de eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando exactamente ese par de ojos oscuros que tantos recuerdos le traían la miro directo a sus verdes, grandes y expresivos ojos, sin poderlo evitar su corazón se acelero, luego de unos segundos que parecían eternidad Sakura pestaño un par de veces y luego desvió su mirada, lo sabía, no podía. Sasuke volteo a centrar su mirada en cualquier otra cosa que no sea la pelirosa a diagonal suyo, era incomodo totalmente.

Algo que no paso desapercibido por Itachi y Naruto, que tenían el plan macabro de acabar con Sasuke, pues sonrieron ante el hecho, o si que sería divertido arruinar la vida de Sasuke Uchiha alías -míster nadie puede conmigo porque soy perfecto-

—Bueno Sakura— Hablo Itachi con las malas intenciones— para mi es más que perfecto que te quedes con nosotros y Sasuke está de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad ototo? — Sasuke giro su cabeza para verlo, sin duda Itachi ya está en su lista negra.

—A mi me da mucha felicidad que mi querida Sakura esté con nosotros— la mujer unió sus manos al frente de su rostro, como si estuviera iluminada— Yo, siempre quise tener una hija y gracias a Dios ahora la tengo—

—Si ella es nuestra hermanita Sasuke, y hay que cuidarla—rio Itachi y Naruto, Sasuke respiro hondo, Maldito Itachi. Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza algo apenada, sabía lo irónico que había sido Itachi y sabía perfectamente a que se refería con ello.

— Se que soy tu tía, y te conozco desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre, te he tomado mucho cariño, desde un principio has sido como mi hija— dijo, algo conmovida y todos guardaron silencio, se dieron cuenta que Sakura iba hablar.

—Yo también le tengo mucho cariño a usted, es mi tía, mi segunda mamá, por eso le agradezco que me haya traído aquí, a mi segunda casa— sonrió, su cabeza se lleno de algunos recuerdos y Mikoto respondió su gesto.

—Yo estoy mucho mas agradecida, mi niña—dijo con dulzura, y después de inhalar y exhalar con mucho ánimo— el lunes comienzas nuevamente clases, ¿medicina es lo que quieres no? — Sakura la miro sorprendida y de reflejo llevo su mano para tapar su boca.

—Yo... ¿enserio?— Mikoto afirmo con la cabeza— ¡muchísimas gracias! — Itachi, Naruto sonrieron, inclusive Sasuke que aunque fue muy leve y pequeña lo hizo, sonrió por la pelirosa…. Todos en la mesa estaban conscientes de lo que pasaba, es por eso que se sentían feliz de que ella pudiera sonreír de felicidad o alegría.

—hable con la directora, ella me dijo que si podía aceptarte y mas con tus excelentes calificaciones no lo dudo ni un segundo—hizo una pausa— Kazumi me envió todos tus papeles antes de que los Haruno se enteraran, tuve que hacerlo antes de que ellos tomaran decisiones que pueden perjudicarte a ti— Sakura asintió con entendimiento— por ahora esperaré que llegue Fugaku para que me ayude, así que tú no debes preocuparte que yo resuelvo todo que ahora estás conmigo y los Haruno no pueden hacerte daño.

—Madre, pero... ¿los Haruno no tienen la tutela de Sakura? — intervino en la conversación Itachi, ya que había terminado de comer.

—Sinceramente sí, pero su madre se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para tener el apoyo legal de tener a Sakura sentada en mi mesa sin que ningún tonto Haruno quiera quitármela—hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un poco de jugo— sonrió con victoria alzando su mentón, provocando que rieran— Bueno jovencitos, hoy es sábado así que como soy la madre más hermosa y dulce de todas las madres, pueden hacer lo que quieran, eso sí los quiero aquí a la hora de cenas ¿quedo claro? — todos correspondieron, y ella sonrió complacida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, todos se levantaron de la mesa, Sasuke fue el primero en marcharse… A su habitación, sin decir ni una palabra, luego Itachi quien fue mucho más amable que su hermano y finalmente Naruto que le propuso a Sakura salir, y esta después de unos minutos de vacilación, respondió un cariñoso 'si'.

Sin poder evitarlo me enamore de ti, comienza de esta forma.


	2. Chapter 2: Interacción

Capítulo II: _Interacción._

_Una tranquila brisa meció su corto cabello rosa, y sonrió. Cerró sus ojos aspirando el aroma del campo y luego abrió sus ojos encontrándose con otro par negro, ambos pequeños estaban tumbados en el pasto viendo el cielo despejado y maravillosamente azul. _

—_me gusta, Sasuke-kun_— _anunció la pequeña pelirosa._ —_El cielo azul siempre ha sido encantador ¿no te parece?_

—_hn,.._ —_musitó despacio, aun viéndola, provocando que sus mejillas se tornarán un poco rojizas donde el pelinegro sonrió._

—_tonto._ —

Joder, una sola palabra para eso….

¿Era posible? Pues, realmente sí. Acaba de soñar, bueno, recordar una parte de su infancia al lado de Sakura, se levantó un poco contrariado de su cama mientras revolvía su cabello, claro, si es que aun era mucho. No podía evitar sentirse frustrado ¿Por qué ahora soñaba? El nunca lo hacía, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora si?

Después de haber entrado al baño se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para salir, cuando de la puerta de al frente de la suya salía la pelirosa ya con su uniforme y al darse cuenta de que también Sasuke salía de su cuarto sonrió divertida.

—Sasuke, Buenos días— saludó, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza levemente.

—Sí,… — dijo, Sakura se lo quedó mirando y luego cruzó los brazos al nivel de su pecho.

— ¿Así simplemente? Debes ser mas cortés— hizo una pausa— No sé qué te enseñaron allá en Alemania— Sasuke sonrió galante.

—Buenos días—

—Así está mejor—bromeó la pelirosa y continuo caminado, detrás de ella, más que extrañado estaba Sasuke.

Una vez ya en el comedor, se encontraba en la cabeza principal Fugaku Uchiha, quien había llegado ayer por la tarde, de lado su esposa Mikoto, del otro lado Itachi, y al lado de este Sasuke, mientras que al frente de él estaba Sakura. El desayuno comenzó en total silencio, pero fue roto por la pelinegra.

—Como hablamos ayer, Sasuke llevarás a Sakura a sus clases, Itachi tú me acompañarás al despacho de Sarutobi Hiruzen. —Itachi sonrió y asintió con entendimiento mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke que se encontraba sencillamente comiendo sin variar su rostro, era una roca cuando quería.

Sakura por su parte sólo miró su plato de comida como si fuera la cosa más emocionante e interesante que ha visto, había escuchado perfectamente, Sasuke la llevaría a la facultad de medicina, sabía de sobras que Sasuke no le importaba ese simple hecho, ya se lo había demostrado, era pues…, únicamente llevarla al lugar y ya.

Salieron ambos, claro, sin que Itachi hiciera antes su sarcástico comentario…,

—Cuidado que sucede algo en el camino, ototo— Sonrió con malicia, Sasuke sólo lo vio fijamente, no iba a perder el tiempo hablando con su hermano mayor sabiendo ya las intensiones del muy idiota.

—Itachi tiene razón, Sasuke— habló serio el papá de ambos, Mikoto también llegó.

—Cuídense, nos vemos más tarde—dijo, mientras se posicionaba al lado de su esposo— ¡Buena suerte Sakura-chan! —le dio ánimos a la chica, está alzo sus manos mostrando sus puchos en la típica expresión de 'Estoy lista', acción que le fue cómica a los hombres Uchiha.

Ya cuando estaban en el auto, este arrancó.

Mientras iba el auto, entre ambos, un gran silencio se formó. Había sido idea de la mujer de cabello negro el que Sasuke la llevará a la facultada solo y simplemente para que se acostumbrara al cambio, para Mikoto el bienestar de Sakura era importante ya que la consideraba una hija, ya estaba claro. Quería que se familiarizara aun mas con ellos por eso es que ordenó a Sasuke llevarla, aunque este se negará.

Incomodo, solo esa palabra describía a la perfección ese momento, el silencio que desde el principio se había creado era completamente incomodo incluyendo hasta la atmosfera, Sakura por su parte estaba viendo por la ventana, y Sasuke con la vista fija en el camino, para ambos se estaba tornando tedioso.

—Ya,.. — pronunció lentamente Sakura, Sasuke entendió luego de unos segundos y no dijo nada, la pelirosa soltó un pequeño suspiro. — como esto se estaba tornado bastante raro…, no se— dijo, Sasuke aun no respondió simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡A ver!.., eh, ¿Qué tan lejos queda la facultad de medicina? — preguntó, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

—De 15 a 20 minutos si las vías están congestionadas—respondió, Sakura asintió.

—Bien, tengo 20 minutos para saber que ha sido de tu vida durante estos años, Sa-su-ke— Dijo sonriendo, el pelinegro la miró por unos momentos y luego volvió su vista al frente con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —

—Bueno lo que sea, ¿Qué hiciste cuando estabas en Alemania?, ¿Terminaste tus estudios?, ¿tienes novia?, ¿hiciste amigos?, ¿A dónde más has ido?, dime… Eres libre de responder—

—Estudiar, si, no, algunos, mas a ningún lado.., ¿Por qué tan interesada? —

—No sé, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti— dijo ella, para luego girar su rostro nuevamente a la ventana.

— ¿y tú? — Se le hizo difícil preguntar, Sakura lo notó y rio girándose volviendo a verlo…, Ver su perfil.

—Aparte de estar bajo la telaraña de Harayi Haruno, más nada,… durante estos meses no he hecho más que hacer nada— Sasuke se dio cuenta de la manera en la que lo decía y aunque puede que no le estuviera mintiendo,…había otra cosa.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Sakura— Y como si estuviera perfecto para ese momento, un semáforo cambio a rojo y el giró su cabeza para verla.

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo, ese hombre es malo... no puedes simplemente despreocuparte— su mirada cambio, ella tenía miedo. ¿De un impulso? Sasuke llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de la pelirosa.

—Sakura, ¿Qué te hizo? — habló despacio, como si le hablará a una pequeña niña, Ella sólo corrió un poco su rostro, donde el pelinegro volvió a preguntar.

—Nada,.. Olvídalo— luego de eso, Sasuke recobró su postura y hecho andar al auto, su mente se debatía entre dos cosas, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer una estupidez como esa? Ó ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan idiota?

Luego el trayecto se volvió aun mas incomodo, y esta vez ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de hablar, Sakura en su mente se recriminaba una y otra vez, Sasuke se había preocupado por ella….

—Llegamos— dijo, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

—Ah... Gracias— dijo, cuando estuvo a punto de salir, Sasuke la tomó por un brazo y la jaló sin poner fuerza viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

—Sakura, vas a estar bien— le dijo tan lento como habló antes, Sakura asintió y este la soltó.

La pelirosa bajo completamente del auto, quedando la frente se despidió con la mano de él, Sasuke arrancó viendo por el retrovisor a Sakura quien se había quedado parada en la entrada con la cabeza gacha.

A Sakura le había sucedido algo, y su primera pista era Harayi Haruno.

Lunes, así comenzaba el grandioso día de Sakura….

Entró en la oficina encontrándose con una pelinegra bastante simpática.

—Tú debes ser Sakura Haruno ¿no? — la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza, la mujer sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Shizune soy la secretaría, pasa por allí, Tsunade-sama te estará esperando— después de una leve inclinación Sakura entró por la gran puerta de madera, detrás de la mesa estaba una rubia de grandes proporciones entre dormida y despierta, aunque más de la primera.

—eh... T-Tsunade-sama— llamó y nada. —...Tsu-nade-sama— nada, Sakura vio su alrededor, como si buscará ayuda.

— ¡quiero mas sake! — habló dormida la famosa directora.

— ¿eh? Únicamente a mí me pasa esto— Sakura con su dedo índice toco la mejilla de su nueva directora, pero esta no hizo nado más que extraño sonido proveniente de su boca y nariz.

—Lo sabía, aun está durmiendo— Dijo entrando por la puerta un hombre bastante alto, cabello plateado un ojo vendado y su media cara tapada, dejando a la vista solo su ojo derecho. — no tiene compón. — Detrás de él, la secretaria, el hombre tomó una botella verde, y se colocó al frente del escritorio, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Shizune aun apartada dio un paso hacia atrás.

Sakura mirando, la imitó disimuladamente.

3…2…1.

¡Cracks!…

El sonido del vidrio.

— ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS OSA A ROMPERME MIS PRECIADOS BEBES! ¿QUIÉN? — Estalló la mujer de proporciones grande, arrojando todo al piso, incluyendo documentos y papeles que quedaron esparcidos por el piso, y tan rápido como eso la rubia tomó una porta bolígrafos y lo arrojó, pero los reflejos del plateado fueron más rápidos quedando estampillada contra la pared.

—Tsunade-sama, la nueva estudiante está aquí— Dijo sin mas él, Sakura sonrió nerviosa y la rubia instantáneamente se transformó.

—Es un placer, Bienvenida— Hizo una pausa, mientras tosía— Mikoto me tiene al tanto, por ahora está bien, puedes ingresar sin ningún problema, Shizune te dará tu horario de clases. Ahora... Kakashi necesito algo de ti. — miró a la pelinegra seriamente y está después de un respingón tomó a Sakura de una mano.

Ella por su lado su mente trabajaba ¿Kakashi? Ese nombre lo había escuchado antes pero no recordaba de donde y de quien lo escuchó, era cierto que le daba curiosidad, ese nombre lo conocía aunque no supiera de donde.

—Sakura Haruno ¿eh? —habló Kakashi. — Entonces si es bastante serio, Tsunade-sama—

—Lo es…

Una y treinta de la tarde, personas caminando de aquí para allá, de allá para aquí, aquel edificio sí que estaba bastante ocupado, de la oficina principal del mismo salían ya unas reconocibles dos personas, Mikoto y su hijo mayor.

—Pues es así, hay que hacer tiempo— dijo sería, Itachi asintió —Llamaré a tu padre.

—La espero en el auto— se encaminó a la salida del lugar, mientras pensaba en todo lo que se habían metido y en lo que Sarutobi Hiruzen, abogado, les había dicho.

Entró en el auto, y esperó a su madre.

Tercer receso, Sakura salió del salón de clases sin saber muy bien a donde ir, de algo estaba muy segura, era que tenía que moverse o si no la arroyaban, luego de unos segundos de estar divagando tomo el pasillo de la derecha, sin salida.

—Bien, por aquí no es— dio un paso para atrás hasta que escuchó un ruido en la única aula que se encontraba allí, al acerarse notó que decía 'Laboratorio III' y entró sin más, dándose cuenta de que había solo una persona. —Hola.

—e-eh... perdón por el ruido—dijo nerviosa la chica al frente de ella.

—No es nada, ¿Qué haces aquí sola? —Preguntó y se colocó al lado de ella.

—B-Bueno...eh, Lo que pasa es que estoy h-haciendo una tarea— soltó un suspiro— M-me ha salido mal un par de veces.

— ¿y que es? — pregunto curiosa.

—E-eh... No lo sé— respondió tímida, Sakura rió un poco. — Una pregunta... Jamás te había visto por aquí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

—Haruno Sakura, un placer— se presentó, la chica con los lentes se sorprendió.

— ¿Haruno Sakura? —Rio un poco al darse cuenta— Tu cabello es inconfundible S-Sakura-chan—

— ¿eh? ¿Tú...? —la chica, se quitó los lentes del laboratorio y el gorro dejando caer una melena de cabello negro azulado. — ¿Hinata? ¿Eres tú? ¡Si eres tú! —ambas se abrazaron mientras reían.

—N-Naruto-kun me había dicho que habías regresado, pero no he podido ir a ver como estabas, l-lo siento— Dijo, Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No importa, ¡qué bueno verte! —Exclamó entusiasmada— ¿y estás estudiando medicina? —pregunto confundida

—M-mi padre, una historia no muy larga, t-tengo tiempo de contártela—

Luego ambas salieron del laboratorio dirigiéndose a la cafetería, hablaron de distintas cosas solo en 15 minutos, ninguna se había visto desde los once años cuando la pelirosa había llegado nuevamente a Tokio pero esa vez con sus padres, ahora ambas tenían diecinueve años, bueno, Sakura los cumplía luego.

—nos vemos, S-Sakura-chan—Se despidió con una reverencia muy leve. — ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! —la abrazó para después irse, no tardó ni 3 minutos para que Sakura la imitara.

Entró al que se supone que debería ser su próxima clase de casi dos horas, dándose cuenta no había muchas personas que digamos, ¿Qué? Unas siete u ocho personas solamente; la chica, se sentó en unos de los asientos que se encontraban vacios una fila más atrás de la primera, es decir, se ubicó entre la segunda fila y la tercera columna.

— ¿Eres nueva en la facultad no? — Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas. —Es un poco extraño que entres a casi mitad del semestre— se rascó la cabeza un poco— bueno eres muy bonita, podrían dejarte pasar sin ningún problema—

— ¿Disculpa? —

— ¿Lo dije sin pensarlo verdad? — Sakura volvió a asentir con la cabeza, él rio un poco nervioso— Suele pasarme muchas veces—la pelirosa sonrió— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Haruno Sakura— Sonrió, el se sorprendió.

— ¿Haruno?... ¿Enserio? Entonces ya entiendo cómo es que entraste así—rió, A la pelirosa frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás insinuando que uso mi apellido? —Si se molestó, ¿Quién se creía que era? No puede simplemente juzgarla, ni que la conociera— Imbécil.

— ¿Dije un comentario que te hizo molestar? No era mi intención— se disculpó de verdad, mientras agachaba su rostro— Es que las personas como tú..., suelen hacerlo.

— ¡yo no soy así! —lo vio fijamente a los ojos molesta.

—Lo siento no era mi intención, es que suelo decir cosas bastantes fuera de lugar—dio una reverencia— Perdón.

—Está bien, ya no te preocupes— dijo, y esquivó la mirada.

—Lo siento de verdad—

—Te dije que ya no te preocuparás fue un malentendido— musito despacio.

—Ahora si ya está, tu voz cambio— Sakura lo miró sin entender, él sonrió— Mi nombre es Leo.

— ¿te llamas Leo? Que gracioso nombre— pero antes de que pudiera ella misma reprenderse, el chico que corresponde al nombre de Leo rió.

—Si también se los decía a mis padres, pero bueno,..— Sakura también lo hizo.

— ¡Oh Sakura! — Se escuchó detrás de ella, había escuchado esa sínica voz antes. — ¿Estás aquí? ¡Que dicha el verte! — Escupió sarcasmo, Leo se dirigió a Sakura.

— ¿Se conocen? —

—Eh, Algo— Respondió

— ¿Algo? Era tu mejor amiga, Saku-chan—

—Exacto, 'Eras'—Dijo sin variar su expresión, miró a Leo—

—Bueno,.. Yo, mis padres me dijeron que ese nombre era bonito—rascó nuevamente su nuca— aun no se me hace lindo.

— ¿Qué signo eres Leo?— Bromeo, y Leo negó con la cabeza. Ino alzo una ceja molesta.

—No fue gracioso tu chiste Sakura— Eso era lo que buscaba, ignorarla. La rubia se fue molesta y ambos sonrieron.

—Gracias,.. —

—No hay de que, Sakura— hizo una pausa y luego su cara hizo la perfecta 'o. o'— ¿Sakura? Tu nombre si es bonito,... oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?— Sakura pensó y luego asintió riendo, Leo era muy gracioso.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, entró el instructor, silenciado a todos y a todas. Dando comienzo a la clase sin dejar que Leo formara su pregunta.

—Así que prepárense al máximo para que este proyecto sea de los mejores, sin más pueden retirarse, y Bienvenida señorita Haruno— dijo, Sakura asintió y luego todos empezaron a salir.

— ¡Sakura!— la llamó, ella ya no estaba.

Salió rápidamente, si bien Sasuke la esperaría exactamente a diez para las cuatro, ya eran las cuatro y veinticinco, el instructor se había extendido hablándoles de un proyecto que se presentaba en tres semanas.

Se colocó exactamente donde la habían dejado esa mañana, pero no veía el auto de Sasuke entre los otros autos.

Camino un poco y nada…

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y pensando que era él, se equivocó.

— ¿Leo? —

—Sí, eh... ¿recuerdas que te quería hacer una pregunta?—Dijo, sin llegar a quitar la mano de su hombro.

—Claro, ¿De qué se trata? —sonrió.

—Eh, verás... Tu cabello—

— ¿Qué tiene él? —Se tomó un mechón— ¿tengo algo?

—No, no es eso... eh, me preguntaba que si tu cabello es... — Se vio interrumpido.

—Sakura—Detrás de ella, Esa voz inconfundible, provocando que se girara sobre sus pies. Y con pose despreocupada pero seria y sexi a la vez, estaba Sasuke.

—Leo, ya debo irme—sonrió— fue un placer conocerte, ¡nos vemos mañana! —

—Si Sakura-chan, hasta luego—correspondió, y miró a Sasuke, este por su lado miró a Sakura y giró su cabeza hasta llegar a Leo, su mirada era intimidante.

El castaño se dio vuelta con una sonrisa mucho mas distinta de la que le había mostrado a la pelirosa.

Giró nuevamente su rostro hasta Sakura, y le abrió la puerta delantera.

—Gracias—

—hm,.. —

Ya dentro del auto, Sakura habló.

—Siento mucho el haberte hecho esperar, es que el Instructor se extendió un poco— dijo, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Un poco? —

—Vale, se tardó bastante, ¿estás molesto? Sasuke—

—No—

—uh, no pareciera Sasuke— se le formó una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego se borró— ¿sabías que Hinata está estudiando medicina? Jamás pensé que su padre la obligaría a estudiar algo que a ella no le gusta—

—Si lo sabía— puso en marcha el auto, y a través el vidrio del retrovisor, divisó al castaño quien caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo de forma despreocupada.

—Debe ser terrible, me encontré a Ino,... tampoco imagine que estaría allí— Dijo extrañada. — Eh, ¿Conoces a la directora? Es muy extraña— rió, el pelinegro se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy entusiasmada.

—Verás, cuando entré a la oficina ¡estaba dormida!— comenzó a reírse— no sabía qué hacer, inclusive la toque la mejilla para que se despertara y nada, ¿Sabes cómo fue que se despertó? Sasuke-kun— Se le escapó, rápidamente llevó sus dos manos para tapar su boca, pensando que había hecho algo terrible.

Sasuke como estaba atento a lo que decía aunque no lo pareciera, obviamente se dio cuenta.

Ella ya no le llamaba a él, _Sasuke-kun_.

Después de un minuto de silencio solo un poco incomodo, ella habló.

—Lo siento,.. —

— ¿Cómo despertó? — Sasuke no quería verla, podía cometer un acto estúpido como el de la mañana, no se podía dar el lujo. Sakura rió nerviosa, ¿acababa de salvarla de un incomodo momento?

—Lanzaron una botella de sake al suelo, despertó como loca e inclusive lanzó una porta bolígrafos—

—hmp. —

—Tenía tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese 'hmp', Sasuke—Luego de eso, se formó un silencio que no fue incomodo, al contrario.

La pelirosa miró por la ventana todos los edificios.

De repente algo llegó a su mente….

— ¡Sasuke!—gritó y se giró hacia él. — ¿Tú sigues tocando el piano?

— ¿Qué demo...? Ni se te ocurra volver hacer eso en tu vida—Soltó un suspiro, Sakura estaba demente, solo a ella se le ocurre gritar de la nada.

—Lo siento,.. —Rió nerviosa— ¿Lo sigues haciendo? — preguntó esperanzada.

—No—

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? —

—Lo dejé de tocar hace tiempo—Dijo, esperando que ella cortara la conversación.

—Entiendo,.. Pero Sasuke ¿Por qué? — La pelirosa tomó con sus dedos unos mechones pasándolos por detrás de la oreja— Lo hacías muy bien.

—Sakura, dejé de hacerlo— cortó molesto de golpe él mismo, provocando en la pelirosa se silenciara con un respingón.

—eh, lo siento,.. —

Lo que quedó de camino fue total silencio, es que no podían hablar sin tener que meter la pata alguno de los dos; Al parecer no.

Jamás podrán entender el porqué terminan así la mayoría del tiempo.

— ¡Saku-chan! —Saludó la hermosa mujer— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó entusiasmada, Sasuke le paso por un lado rápidamente dirigiéndose a algún lugar de la casa.

—Si me fue muy bien, muchas gracias—Respondió contenta— Tsunade-sama me ha tratado bien.

—Si te soy sincera, es una vieja borrachona—Llevó una mano a su boca, como si solo le contará el secreto sólo a la pelirosa, Sakura rió— ¿Quieres cenar algo? — la pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, iré a mi habitación,...debo ponerme al día— Hizo la misma mueca de en la mañana.

— ¡Figthing Saku-chan!— la pelinegra el acompaño— de todos modos te prepararé algo liviano ¿sí?

—Está bien, tía—afirmó y luego subió las escaleras para ir a su alcoba.

Al llegar tiró sus cosas en la cama, y comenzó a desvestirse, miró la fotografía que se encontraba a la derecha, en la mesa de noche.

Estaba ella con Sasuke, apenas cuando ella tenía unos siete años, el pelinegro en esa foto tenía unos ocho años, ambos estaban abrazados, recordaba ese día, Sakura estaba de cumpleaños, él le había regalado un collar muy bonito, aun lo conservaba sólo que no puesto. Pensaba lo feliz que había sido ese día –Sonrió al recordarlo- Se supone que se amarían por siempre….

—que tonto,... — pestaño varias veces, y luego miró la otra foto que estaba allí, eran sus padres. Sintió algo en su pecho, sentía que se le rompía nuevamente pero aun así no quieto la mirada de ellos que a través de la foto sonreían.

Mientras ella… no lo hacía.

Tomó la foto entre sus manos, luego de verla unos segundos la abrazó.

—...Toad ¿Qué hago yo? — Le habló a su peluche de piernas y brazos largos, como si esperara una respuesta— si eso pensé, _nada… _

_Nada. _

Sencillamente no podía hacer nada, el destino se llevó a sus padres.

Tocó la puerta y no recibió respuesta, al escuchar la regadera dedujo que la pelirosa estaría dándose un baño, Sin más entró.

Notó que todo estaba en muy buen estado a excepción del uniforme desacomodado a un lado de su cama, se acercó y vio que en la cama reposaba la fotografía de sus padres, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se le escapó de los labios.

—Saku-chan—susurro, y la tomó entre sus manos luego paso su vista a la foto que estaba en la mesa de noche, salía ella y su Sasu-chan pequeños.

— ¿Tía?— preguntó saliendo del baño, Mikoto no se había dado cuenta de que ya había cerrado la ducha.

—Saku-chan, tu cena está servida— dijo y la miró fijamente, ella había estado llorando. — creo que está demás preguntar qué sucede ¿No? —Abrazó a la pelirosa— Todo estará bien, pequeña— Sakura sólo correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

—Bueno, le diré a unos de los chicos que te traiga la cena aquí, para que comiences a hacer tus deberes ¿sí? —Sakura asintió tímidamente, la mujer cuando estuvo a punto de salir se volteo.

—Muchas gracias tía— la pelinegra sonrió.

—No hay de que, amor— y salió de la estancia.

Después de unos diez minutos, Entraba Itachi por la puerta.

—Sakura, tu cena—rió— mamá casi me mata por haberme tardado mucho, vez le dije que no morirías por esperar unos minuticos.

—Gracias, Itachi— sonrió.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

—eh, ponerme al día con la facultad, pronto se presentará un proyecto y debo estar al pendiente—respondió

—Bueno peque, te dejó para que sigas—alborotó el cabello de Sakura y luego se marchó, claro sin antes dejar la cena de ella a un lado.

Ya era inevitable, sus ojos se cerraban solos, después de habérselos tallado nuevamente optó mejor por descansar, hizo a un lado las libretas, apagó la lámpara a su lado y se recostó.

Pensó en Sasuke, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si esta mañana se había molestado por algo que ella dijo, no sabía que él había dejado el piano, se le pareció extraño, cuando estaban pequeños el pelinegro solía decirle que le gustaba mucho.

—todo ha cambiado,..—se dijo a sí misma, claro, la última vez que vio a Sasuke fue un día después de su cumpleaños, el pelinegro estaba cumpliendo once años, fue una fecha que no olvidaría.

_¿Por qué? _Si para ella Sasuke la había olvidado, ya no significaba nada.

Solo eran niños, jugos de niños….

Sus ojos se cerraron intentando dormir ya pensaba muchas cosas.

—Sakura— Susurró apenas, Sakura del susto se movió tan rápido que termino enredándose con las sabanas, y finalmente cayendo de lleno en el piso.

— ¡Itai!..—

— ¿Estás bien?— se acercó a ella.

— ¿Sasuke?— soltó sorprendida, y se levantó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que el pelinegro le había ofrecido ayuda. — ¿Q-que haces aquí?

— ¿Qué hago aquí?— se preguntó, Sakura asintió.

Sasuke se cacheteo mentalmente. ¿Qué demonios respondía? Si él mismo no sabía.

—Sasuke no vuelvas hacer eso,.. — Dijo— Me asustaste.

—Hmp— se volteo dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Sasuke por que estas aquí? —Preguntó— Oye, si vienes a reclamarme de lo que sucedió en la tarde, no era mi intención,.. Eh, no sabía que lo habías dejado. —El pelinegro sonrió, Sakura era tonta.

—Si vine a reclamarte por eso, Sa-ku-ra—

—Ya te dije que no era mi intención, ¡es tu culpa! Si me hubieras dicho no abría pasado eso— le reclamó.

— ¿Mi culpa? —

— Si lo es, yo solo quería saber de ti— Protestó la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido— Yo no quería estar en un momento incomodo contigo— confesó, y la atmosfera se volvió totalmente turbia.

—hagamos un trato ¿sí? —Propuso, Sasuke la miro con una ceja arqueada.

— ¿Trato?— Ella asintió.

Pero esta vez_ solo eso,… Un trato._

* * *

><p><em>¿Que tal? ¿un tomatazo o Reviews? <em>

_Nos leemos._


End file.
